gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic: Mystery Island
Sonic: Mystery Island is an upcoming Action-Platforming Videogame in the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise, as to be released both physically and digitally for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC systems. Although not called it out-right, it is a canonical sequel to 2017's hit game Sonic Mania, and is to be directed and produced by the same people and teams who created Mania; Christian Whitehead as Head Director, Jared Kasl as Head Designer and Headcannon and PagodaWest Games as the Lead Producers. Just like its predecessor, Mystery Island is directly based off of the "Classic Era" Sonic games, specifically the original trilogy with elements from Sonic The Hedgehog CD, the 8-bit Sonic platformers on the Master System/ Game Gear, Knuckles Chaotix, Sonic Pocket Adventure and the Sonic Advance Trilogy. Unlike Sonic Mania however, Mystery Island features no returning zones from the previous games, meaning that it offers a completely new experience that doesn't use the nostalgia of games at least two decades old as a crutch, thus the game can purely stand on its own two feet as something truly original. CONTENTS: # Story # Zones # Items # Gameplay # Characters (Playable & Non-playable) Story: Taking place after the events of Sonic Forces, Classic Sonic returns to his own dimension via a Warphole through space-time, eagerly awaiting to meet up with Tails, Knuckles and even Amy after his unexpected departure in the aftermath of the Egg Reverie fight in the Titanic Monarch Zone. The next month in The Classic Dimension was peaceful but rather uneventful, until Tails receives an invitation in the post mailed by an unknown sender. "Come one and all to the most thrilling and greatest place on this planet: Mystery Island!", the letter read. "Once ruled by an almighty, ancient civilization thousands of years ago hell-bent on global dominance, this beautiful landmass circulates around the world on an annual basis, and this year on the 23rd of June it'll arrive just outside of Emerald Beach! Indulge in the island's culture and history! Explore the uncharted caverns! Uncover the island's mysterious secrets! Discover the undiscovered! And so much more on Mystery Island!" 1 week later, Sonic and Tails travelled to the island via the Tornado Plane, eagerly awaiting the perplexing paradise's arrival, however the crowds of people the two expected to also be there were absent. Although the atmosphere was quite eerie, Sonic brushed off the suspicion and jumped off the plane and onto the shores of Coral Coast (the first Zone of the game) just before it landed, but Tails still kept his guard up just in case something bad or unexpected happened. One fortnight previous, Dr. Ivo Robotnik had once again experienced yet another defeat by the hands of Sonic not too long ago, and the evil dictator had had enough. By some miraculous stroke of luck, Robotnik's Chaos Energy Detector he utilized to locate the Phantom Ruby picked up a strong signal of Chaos Energy, which immediately caught the mad doctor's attention. The device fully analysed the source of the signal, later discovering that it was the work of Mystery Island, as the malevolent scientist gleed in awe and malice. After some research, he discovered that Mystery Island was once home to an Echidna Tribe thousands of years ago, but was mysteriously wiped out due to abusing the energy of powerful crystals Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Sonic